The present invention relates generally to postage metering systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for placing an automated service call for postage meter and base.
A postage meter allows a user to print postage or other indicia of value on envelopes or other media. The postage meter can be leased or rented from a commercial group (e.g., Neopost). Typically, the user purchases a fixed amount of value beforehand and the meter is programmed with this amount. Subsequently, the user is allowed to print postage up to the programmed amount.
Because the meter is capable of printing postage having a value, security is critical to prevent unauthorized use. The meter typically includes a print mechanism and mechanical arrangements and/or electronic control circuitry that direct the operation of the print mechanism. The print mechanism and control circuitry are usually enclosed in a secured housing that prevents tampering with the meter and unauthorized access by anyone except for authorized factory technicians. The control circuitry can contain sensors that detect tampering with the meter and flag such condition. Examples of secured postage meters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,469, entitled "ELECTRONIC METER CIRCUITRY", issued May 3, 1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,307 entitled "ELECTRONIC POSTAGE METER HAVING IMPROVED SECURITY AND FAULT TOLERANCE FEATURES", issued Nov. 20, 1984, both assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference.
With the advent of electronic control circuitry, meter security is typically provided by digital signature, encryption, and other techniques. These techniques allow for electronic detection of meter tampering, e.g., attempts to modify the normal operation of the accounting registers used to store value.
The electronic control circuitry also enables the meter to perform other diagnostic functions. For example, the meter of the '469 patent is able to detect component failures within the meter and to flag such conditions.
The meter of the '469 patent has the ability to detect multiple types of failure, e.g., "hard" and "soft" faults. Hard faults include failures that threaten the security of the system and/or failure of important hardware. When such faults are detected, a fault code is written into a memory and the meter is locked to prevent further operation until it has been returned to the factory for service. An error message is then displayed on a display to warn the user of the problem and to prompt the user to make a service call to the factory or service center. The user then places the service call through a conventional telephone system.
Soft faults include conditions that pose no potential threat to the security or integrity of the meter. Soft faults can include conditions that are defined in the software as temporary or transitory in nature. For soft faults, the meter displays the error code on the display, writes the error code to memory for later diagnostics, and enters a loop in which it monitors the detected failure condition. The display can prompt the user to make a service call. If the failure condition disappears, the meter resumes operation.
The error reporting mechanism of currently available meters tends to be crude in nature. In some meter designs, the display screen is limited to a few alphanumeric characters, just enough to report the error code. The user and service technician then reference a chart that accompanies the meter to determine the type of failure based on the reported error code. In other meter designs, the meter displays an error message such as "Call Service". However, in all these designs, the user must make the necessary service call.
This reporting mechanism is inadequate for a number of reasons. First, the fault condition may not be noticed by the user in a timely manner and the reporting delay can result in loss of use to the user, and possible income to the postal service. Second, the user may be aware of the error display but may not be knowledgeable enough to initiate the service call. This is particularly true for meter designs that simply display the fault's error code. Third, to provide a higher level of service, the meter lessor has a strong interest to know when a meter has been tampered with or is non-functional so that corrective actions can be taken immediately.